


The Lipstick Mafia

by americanhoney913



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia Sparks has created a group for her friends where they can just be themselves. However, even with a safe space, Felicity Shay and Rene Bowman are still having trouble with their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character List

RENE Bowman- an outspoken sporty young woman

FELICITY Shay- a shy nature-loving young woman, mostly speaks in a quiet voice, very passive

Jacqueline "JACKS" Applewood- a hard-working young woman with a Southern accent, wears a signature brown cowhide Stetson hat

RAMONA Belle- a dainty young woman obsessed with fashion, a drama queen

TALIA Sparks- a bookworm and over organized young woman, nicknamed “Princess” because she’s seemed to have taken on the role of leadership in the group

Penelope "PENNY" Stone- a hyperactive, party loving girl with a sweet tooth

ISSAC Drake- the only guy in their friend group

SUNNY Sterling- a laid back young artist

BLOOM Applewood- JACKS’s younger sister, slight Southern accent

CORMAC Applewood- JACKS’s older brother, works on the farm instead of going to college, doesn’t speak that much but when he does his voice is a heavy Southern drawl

GRANNY Smith Applewood- JACKS’s grandmother and head of the Applewood Farm, heavy Southern accent

 


	2. Scene 1

_[Inside a club house, FELICITY, ISSAC, PENNY, RAMONA, TALIA, RENE, SUNNY, and JACKS are sitting in a circle. FELCITY is sitting in RENE’s lap.]_

TALIA: I now call the first meeting of the Lipstick Mafia to order.

ISSAC: Isn’t that a little exclusive?

PENNY: Anyone want a snack? ( _pulls out a huge backpack_ ) I’ve got cookies and candies and cupcakes and brownies and—

RAMONA: ( _sharply_ ) No thank you, Penny. ( _turns to TALIA_ ) Now, as you were saying…

TALIA: Oh, yes. So, we are gathered here today to—

RENE: You sound like we’re all getting married or something. Just get on with it.

FELICITY: ( _softly_ ) I think that’s what she’s trying to do, Dash. Why don’t we let her talk?

RENE: Fine. ( _rests her head on FELICIY’s shoulder_ ) Please continue, Princess.

TALIA: As I was saying, this club is a safe space for us to talk about the things happening in our lives. So, does anyone want to start?

SUNNY: Start with what? Are we a club or are we AA?

JACKS: I think she wants us to talk about ourselves, sugar cube. ( _readjusts her hat_ )

TALIA: Look, we are here because there is no other place to go.

ISSAC: Well, I’m here because you promised to do my homework for the month. ( _the girls glare_ ) But… yay, gay! ( _TALIA elbows him_ )

SUNNY: Sometimes I don’t understand men.

RAMONA: Probably why you only date women, darling.

ISSAC: Hey, men aren’t that bad!

RENE: Something you wanna tell us, Spike?

ISSAC: No!

                        ( _A beat._ )

            Fine, I’m pan.

RENE: I knew it! ( _wiggles back and forth in her seat_ ) Didn’t I tell you, Lissy?

FELICIY: ( _whispers_ ) Yeah.

PENNY: ( _through a mouthful of food_ ) Doth anyonth wan mo foo?

RAMONA: Please contain yourself, Penny. It is unladylike to speak with your mouth full.

RENE: Oh be quiet, Queen Elizabeth. We all know you’re not as ladylike as you’d like us to think.

JACKS: ( _takes her hat off and points it at RENE_ ) Y’all leave her alone. What Ramona gets up to in her own time is her business. ( _she puts her hat back on_ )

TALIA: Can we just get back to the subject?!

SUNNY: Calm down, Princess. You wanted us to talk, right?

TALIA: ( _sighs_ ) Yeah, but not like this.

JACKS: ( _shakes head_ ) Sugar cube, you can’t force a conversation where there ain’t one. That’s like tryin’ to bring a cow to milk and makin’ it drink.

TALIA: That’s not how the saying goes, Jacks, and I just want to make sure everyone is okay. Because something could happen and our friendship could be torn apart.

PENNY: ( _still eating_ ) We won’, our fwendship is fowevea! ( _crumbs fly out of her mouth_ )

RAMONA: My new dress! ( _glares at PENNY_ ) This is an original dress made with special fabric. I bought at an antique shop. You owe me $100.

JACKS: You spent $100 on that dress? I wouldn’t wear that dress for anything.

PENNY: Sowwy.

TALIA: ( _sighs_ ) Look, maybe we should just go home and come back tomorrow. We’ll all think clearer in the morning.

RENE: Alright, well, Lissy and I have to go.

JACKS: Come on, ‘Mona, I’ve only got the truck for one more hour. ( _stands up_ ) Mac needs to get to his night classes.

RAMONA: I’m going to need to fix this dress. ( _still distressed_ ) And I have to make dresses for all of us for prom.

SUNNY: Ramona, prom isn’t for a month. You don’t have to—

RAMONA: Yes, I do!

ISSAC: Girls, please. Let’s get out of here before Ramona explodes into a ball of fabric and sparkles.

[ _The group exits the clubhouse. BLACKOUT_ ]


	3. Scene 2

[ _Inside a farmhouse. FELICITY and JACKS are sitting at the kitchen table and BLOOM is drawing on the other side of the table. GRANNY is sitting in a rocking chair peeling apples on the far side of the room._ ]

JACKS: ( _takes off hat and puts it on table_ ) Are you sure that’s what your parents said? Maybe you just misheard ‘em.

GRANNY: ( _shouting in the background_ ) Hat off the table!

FELICITY: ( _crying into a napkin_ ) N-no. They called me bad names and threw me out. ( _sniffles_ ) Gave me an hour to pack. ( _rests head on table_ ) What am I going to do?

BLOOM: You could stay with us! ( _look excited_ ) We’re havin’ an Applewood family reunion next week. It’s gonna be awesome.

FELCITY:  I couldn’t impose.

GRANNY: Now, hold on. ( _gets up_ ) Why’d they throw you out?

FELICITY: ( _hides her face behind her hair_ ) I, um, well—

JACKS: It’s okay, sugar cube. She knows about me an’ Ramona. She won’t judge.

FELICITY: They threw me out because I’m gay.

GRANNY: Well now, that’s horrible! Hating a child just because of who they love. ( _waves walking stick in the hair_ ) I should just go over there and—

JACKS: Granny, why don’t you sit down, before your blood pressure gets too high.

BLOOM: I’m sorry. You know, there’s a girl at my school who came out.

FELICITY: But you’re in middle school.

BLOOM: Ninth grade actually.

JACKS: Anyway, we want you to know you’ll always have a home here.

FELICITY: Thanks, guys, you’re the best. ( _hugs JACKS_ ) Thank you for letting me stay, Granny.

GRANNY: Aw shoot, can’t leave a girl on her own out there. It ain’t safe. ‘Sides, we need more hands on the farm and I hear you’re good with animals.

FELICITY: ( _nods eagerly_ ) I love animals. All the cute little fluffy critters. Bunnies and birdies and that nice bear that lives beyond the tree line. I’ve been volunteering at the—

GRANNY: That’s nice, dear. But the horses need feedin’ and the chicken coop stinks worse than a dung heap.

FELICITY: I’ll get right on that!

[ _FELICITY exits while the Applewood family watches. GRANNY sits back down in her rocking chair and JACKS begins to help BLOOM with her homework_ ]

JACKS: When’s Mac gonna be home?

BLOOM: Said he’d be back around eight. I think he said something about bringing home dinner.

GRANNY: Why’s he always picking up stuff? We’ve got a perfectly good farm right here. No need for that fast food crap.

JACKS: Because you can’t cook worth a damn, Bloom’s too young, and I’ve gotta do chores. There’s no time.

GRANNY: Well maybe he can make it when he gets home.

JACKS: ( _rolls her eyes_ ) I’ve gotta go help Lissy. I just hope she doesn’t have another breakdown.

[ _BLACKOUT_ ]


	4. Scene 3

[ _Inside a living room full of colorful drawings and paintings of the sun, SUNNY paces back and forth as she talks on the phone. PENNY is sitting on the floor eating a cupcake, frosting all over her chin and mouth. TALIA is sitting on the couch, papers and textbooks fanned out around her, glasses set on her nose. ISSAC is playing a video game in the corner, a water bottle sitting beside him unopened._ ]

SUNNY: Are you sure that’s what they— No, I mean I’m not saying that— Rene, calm down you can’t just— ( _sighs_ ) Look, I know this is hard for you, but you’ve got to calm down. I can’t understand if you’re yelling into the phone. ( _rolls eyes_ ) Just come over. We can sort everything out here. ( _nods_ ) See you in a few— Okay, bye. ( _hangs up phone_ )

TALIA: ( _looking up_ ) What happened? Is everything okay?

SUNNY: Rene went over to pick up Lissy to come over and found out.

PENNY: ( _stops eating, food in her mouth_ ) Do yu tink see’s otay? ( _crumbs scatter across the floor_ )

ISSAC: You know, Ramona is right. You do need to swallow before you talk. ( _brushes himself off_ )

SUNNY: Rene’s coming over. She said Felicity’s parents kicked her out. And they said some horrible things to Rene as well.

TALIA: ( _points her pen at SUNNY_ ) See, this is why we need the Lipstick Mafia! Because there are people who hate us!

ISSAC: Calm down, Tal. I think you’re overreacting. Not everyone hates you guys.

TALIA: ( _ignoring him_ ) Look, we need to figure out what to do because maybe Felicity has nowhere to go. Where’s she gonna stay? What’s going to happen to her? Will she still be able to—?

SUNNY: Princess, please stop. ( _rests a hand on TALIA’s arm_ ) Let’s try not to freak her out more.

TALIA: Fine, but we need to figure out what to do about Felicity.

[ _There’s a crash as RENE runs around the corner to the living room. RENE’s soccer uniform is rumbled and her body is covered in sweat._ ]

SUNNY: Did you run all the way over here?

RENE: ( _panting_ ) Yes. I. Did. ( _shakes her head, holding up a hand_ ) Gimme a minute.

ISSAC: Here. ( _hands her a water bottle_ ) Looks like you need it more than me.

TALIA: ( _jumps off the couch_ ) What happened, Rene? Are you okay? Is Felicity okay?

 RENE: ( _takes a sip of water_ ) I’m fine, I guess. I mean, I feel horrible for Lissy, but there’s nothing I can do. I tried to talk to her parents but they just said some shit that I could barely understand before I got out of there.

PENNY: ( _holding out a cupcake_ ) Would a cupcake make you feel better?

ISSAC: Not the time, Penny.

[ _PENNY shrugs and goes back to eating_ ]

SUNNY: ( _puts a hand on RENE’s arm_ ) You know we’re here for you if you need anything, right?

TALIA: ( _beaming_ ) See, this is why we created the Lipstick Mafia! Now we just need to get the rest of the gang together and get Felicity home!

RENE: You know, your view of the world is a little bit more lopsided than I thought. ( _checks phone_ ) She hasn’t called me and I’m worried.

SUNNY: Jacks called earlier and said Felicity is staying at her house. ( _hands her another water bottle_ ) You better go get your girl. ( _slaps her on the butt_ ) Get along, little doggy!

RENE: ( _grimaces_ ) It’s not as funny when you do it. ( _heads towards the door_ ) I’ll call you guys when I get there.

TALIA: Godspeed!

ISSAC: Who says that anymore?

PENNY: ( _holding out a cupcake_ ) Cupcake?

[ _BLACKOUT_ ]


	5. Scene 4

[ _RAMONA, FELICITY and JACKS are in the latter’s bedroom. JACKS is sitting against the headboard with RAMONA’s head in her lap. RAMONA, wearing red tortoiseshell glasses, has a sketchbook out and is making sketches for prom dresses. JACKS is playing with RAMONA’s hair. FECLICY is sitting at the desk, looking sad as she flicks a piece of string._ ]

RAMONA: Are you sure you’re okay, darling?

FELICITY: I’m fine. Just, still getting used to the fact that my parents don’t want me anymore.

JACKS: You’ll be fine, sugar cube. ( _flicks a strand of hair into RAMONA’s face_ ) You’ll be fine here. We’ll take care of you.

RAMONA: And I’m sure the rest of the group is just as worried. ( _readjusts her glasses_ ) I wonder if Rene knows. Have you called her yet?

FELICITY: ( _shakes head_ ) I didn’t want her to get worried. ( _sighs_ ) The State Championship is coming up and she’s got enough going on with that and soccer and trying to help Scottie with her homework.

JACKS: ( _takes her hat off and points it at FELICITY_ ) You need to talk you your girl, Lissy. I cannot believe you would wait to tell her.

RAMONA: I would hate it if Jacks didn’t tell me something this important.

[RAMONA _takes JACKS’s hat and puts it on her stomach, resting her sketchbook against it. She proceeds to keep sketching, looking out the window every once in a while. The room is silent for a few more seconds before she turns the sketchbook toward FELICITY._ ]

RAMONA: What do you think?

FELICITY: ( _smiling_ _sadly_ ) It’s beautiful. Who’s it for?

RAMONA: Why, you of course! ( _points to pieces of the sketch_ ) It represents your affinity for nature, darling. See, these are going to be dark green and this piece here is a flower that looks like the ones you sometimes put in your hair. And, oh, this is genius, but there’s—

FELICITY: I don’t think I’m going to prom.

[ _RAMONA gasps in horror and looks from FELICITY to her drawing._ ]

FELICITY: I’m sorry, but I think I’ll be too sad to go. And I don’t think Rene would want to go with me.

[ _RAMONA continues to look panicked._ ]

JACKS: Ramona, honey, calm down now. I think Lissy’s got a point, but prom isn’t for a month yet and she’s still got time.

RAMONA: I cannot believe you would say something like that to my face, even though I created this beautiful dress for you.

FELICITY: And it’s not that I don’t appreciate it, ‘Mona. I just don’t feel like talking about prom right now. Or anything really. ( _stands up_ ) I’m going to go check on the horses.

JACKS: ( _starts to get up_ ) I’ll help you, just let me—

FELICITY: ( _holds out her hand as she walks to the door_ ) No, that’s okay. I think I wanna be alone right now.

                        ( _A beat_ )

            I’m sorry.

[ _FELICITY leaves the room_ ]

RAMONA: ( _fiddling with her glasses_ ) Maybe we should call Rene. Tell her what’s going on.

JACKS: I don’t think so, sugar cube. Lissy will tell her in her own time.

[ _JACKS leans back and puts her hat over her eyes. RAMONA pushes her book away and moves to curl up next to JACKS._ ]

[ _BLACKOUT_ ]


	6. Scene 5

[ _FELICITY is in the barn feeding the horses when RENE comes barreling in, almost knocking FELICITY to the ground. The horses whinny and FELICITY runs up and down the stalls, trying to calm all of the beasts._ ]

RENE: Why didn’t you tell me?

FELICITY: I… I don’t know what you mean. ( _starts to fidget with a bucket of oats_ )

RENE: I went to your house. And your parents told me the funniest story.

FELICITY: ( _looking pale_ ) R-really?

RENE: They told me you left. Told me they didn’t want someone like you in their house. And that you were gone.

                        ( _A beat_ )

            Why didn’t you tell me?

FELICITY: I didn’t… I didn’t want to bother you. ( _tearing up_ ) You’ve got so much on your plate and I know you’re stressing out about college and track and soccer and your little sister getting good grades, so I decided to wait to tell you.

RENE: Lissy, nothing is more important to me than you. ( _pauses_ ) Well, Scottie’s pretty important to me, but that’s not the point. ( _throws her hands up in the air_ ) I’m your girlfriend for Pete’s sake! I can’t focus on anything if I know something’s up with you.

FELICITY: ( _looking distressed and in a surprisingly loud voice_ ) Well, then maybe we shouldn’t be together!

[ _RENE pauses, her mouth wide open and her eyes starting to tear up. FELICITY is leaning against a stall, with tears already streaming down her cheeks._ ]

RENE: ( _whispers_ ) Is that really what you want?

FELICITY: ( _shakes head_ ) No, but I can’t let my problems become yours. And if I have to break up with you to do that, then I will. ( _steps forward_ ) Because you are the most important person in my life. I love you. And I can’t lose that.

RENE: I’m not going to let you break up with me over something stupid. I mean, sure the situation is stressful, but we can get through it. We’ve got great friends… ( _chuckles_ ) Talia’s Lipstick Mafia, if you wanna call it that, and we’ve got each other. ( _pulls FELICITY into an embrace_ ) I’m not going to let you go.

FELICITY: ( _crying_ ) I just… I’m so sorry. It’s just that, with everything, it’s just been crazy and I feel like everything is crashing down and—

RENE: ( _presses a quick kiss to FELICITY’s lips and pulls away to cup her cheeks_ ) We’re in this together, Lissy. ( _kisses her again_ ) And I’m in this for the long haul.

FELICITY: ( _giggling_ ) You say that like we’re going to get married or something… ( _RENE just blinks_ ) Wait, you’re… oh, wow. Rene, we don’t know where we’re going to be in ten years.

RENE: Wherever I am, I hope you’re there with me.

FELICITY: ( _giggles again_ ) Who knew my serious girlfriend would be such a cheese ball?

RENE: Tell anyone, and I’ll kiss you to death.

FELICITY: And what a way to go.

[ _RENE laughs as she holds FELICITY in her arms, swaying the two of them back and forth._ ]

[ _BLACKOUT_ ]


	7. Scene 6

[ _Inside the clubhouse, the group of friend sit in a circle, FELICITY sitting on RENE’s lap. TALIA writes down everyone’s name. She then looks up._ ]

TALIA: I now call the second meeting of the Lipstick Mafia to order.

ISSAC: Are we really doing this again?

SUNNY: Why did you call an emergency meeting? Is there really an emergency or did you just want to have another meeting? Cause we all know how much you love meetings.

TALIA: ( _ignoring SUNNY_ ) I know we’ve had a crazy day of ups and downs but—

RAMONA: You can say that again, darling. I mean, first we had to deal with the whole Felicity situation ( _turns to where FELICITY is sitting on RENE’s lap_ ) Not that it was a problem or anything. And then Felicity said she didn’t—

JACKS: ( _covers RAMONA’s mouth with a hand_ ) We get it, sugar cube. No need to recap the day.

ISSCA: Sometimes I don’t understand how you two can be dating yet be so different.

RAMONA: Well, as the song says…

JACKS: I’m a little bit country and she’s a little bit city girl.

SUNNY: That’s not how the song goes.

TALIA: ( _sighs_ ) Now that everything’s been talked about, does anyone want to share something? Maybe about how they’re doing or what’s going in your lives?

SUNNY: You’re making this sound like a therapy session. I go to enough of those because my parents force me. ( _everyone looks shocked_ ) They think they can get the therapist to magic the gay away. Just like they think they can pray away the gay. ( _shrugs_ ) What are you gonna do?

FELICITY: Maybe tell them that they can’t change who you are?

PENNY: ( _holding out a creampuff_ ) Anyone want one?

[ _Everyone groans._ ]

[ _BLACKOUT_ ]


	8. Scene 7

[ _GRANNY is sitting on the porch in a rocking chair, BLOOM playing in the grass beyond with a puppy. A big red truck with the Applewood Farm logo pulls up and CORMAC get out. He walks up the steps to sit beside GRANNY and sighs. BLOOM runs over and hugs him before settling on his lap._ ]

BLOOM: Felicity, you know, one of Jacks’ friends, is staying with us.

GRANNY: I rang him earlier. Can’t have him shootin’ our guest.

BLOOM: She was thrown out of the house ‘cause she’s datin’ Rene. One of the Jacks’ other friends. Wow, are her friends strange.

GRANNY: Now, Bloom, it ain’t weird for girls to like girls. Back in my day, I knew tons of girls and guys that liked the same sex as them.

[ _CORMAC closes his eyes, chewing on a piece of wheat. The puppy curls up at his boots and he leans down to pat her head._ ]

BLOOM: So, how were classes? Learn anything new?

CORMAC: Yep.

GRANNY: Did you know that, when I was a little girl, there used to be some sweet fellas that wouldn’t give me the time of day ‘cause they liked other men? It was so sweet to see two of my friends finally get their heads outta the chicken coop and start datin’.

BLOOM: Cormac, did you bring home dinner?

CORMAC: Yep.

BLOOM: Granny says she wants you to make it or something like that. Because fast food is bad to have every night. Do you believe that?

CORMAC: Nope.

GRANNY: Why don’t you go inside and set the table, Bloom? Remember, we need one more settin’ for our guest.

[ _BLOOM gets up and goes inside, the puppy following her. GRANNY turns to CORMAC._ ]

GRANNY: It’s been one hell of a day.

CORMAC: Yep.

GRANNY: I’ve gotta go call the girls. I think they went to some sort of club meeting or something. The Lipstick Mafia, Ramona called it. Means something in their community, but it don’t make a lick o’sense to me.

CORMAC: Yep.

GRANNY: Don’t stay out too much longer. I’ll be needin’ your help getting’ everythin’ settled. We still gotta set up an air mattress in Jacks’ room and we’ll be needin’ the extra blankets from the attic when you get the chance.

[ _GRANNY gets up with the help of her cane and walks inside. The screen door slams shut behind her and CORMAC is left alone looking out over the farm. He starts humming a familiar tune._ ]

CORMAC: ( _singing_ ) _The answer, my friend, is blowin’ in the wind. The answer, my friend is in the wind._

[ _BLACKOUT_ ]

 

 


End file.
